Talk:Insignia
PvP Only Are insignia's for PvP characters only or are they for PvE as well? :They're available for PvE, but they only drop in Nightfall. -- Gordon Ecker 23:20, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Insignia Typo Has the energy for the radiant insignia gain been confirmed? +15 energy on a chestpiece seems rather drastic, one would think it'd be +5 like normal. ClydeBarbarian 23:35, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :It was a typo or copy / paste error, someone's fixed it. -- Gordon Ecker 03:10, 26 October 2006 (CDT) "Campaign" for existing Insignias should be "Core", since they aren't connected to any of the other chapters. --Idanbd 14:05, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :Have you got both a prophecies-only account and a factions-only account to personally confirm that they're all available to PvP characters in either campaign? I strongly suspect that the insignias corresponding to Factions armour types are not core insignias. -- Gordon Ecker 15:46, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::Surprisingly, all 7 common insignias are available and already unlocked for Prophecies-only accounts. That incluse Surviver's insignia, which is an armor bonus not available to any of the 6 professions in Prophecies. Still need Factions-only account to absolutely prove they are core, but I think it's relatively safe to conjecture that they are core. - 02:29, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, I have a Factions-only account, and every insignia was unlocked already. Shido 11:10, 28 October 2006 (CDT) The Insignia also works on headpiece (PvP Equip) but in PvE there is no speicals on heads but attibute Move I used "Armor Insignias" because that's what the update notes called them. The Priest of Balthazar unlock screen just says "Insignias", which I didn't notice last night, so I'm okay with a move to Insignia. -- Gordon Ecker 15:46, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Using Insignias Can Insignias be applied to any set of armour (for the appropriate profession), or are they restricted to armour with some kind of insignia slot like Inscriptions? -- Gordon Ecker 05:21, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Anyone knows? What's more - are insignias appliable on newly-crafted non-Elonan armours (that is to say, armour crafted in Prophecies or Factions); can they be applied on Obsidian armour (and for that matter, is Obsidian armour still available with pre-set mods or is it now "blank" like the Elonan armours?) - or is all of this strictly Elonan and Elonan only? Phew. Sorry for the run-on sentence, but there's a lot of this that just confuses me. If all of this is limited to the armours made in Elona, the claim of "any armour-skin + any functionality" is both false and very misleading, as it implies that you could turn your 15k Frostbound armour into Sentry's armour instead, for instance. --80.57.106.59 10:41, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Quite true, we already had decoupled armor art/function in Factions. The insignia system would be nice as a potential replacement for armor stats, but providing blank slate armor and throwing us to the wolves when it comes to aquiring it is reprehensible. At the very least these should be available from a merchant, not unlocked like runes. As it is now, armor made in Elona is automaticaly WORSE then armor in Factions, without insignia in hand there's no reason at all to even bother making it. Unfortunately paragons and dervishes don't have a choice in the matter. --Gildan Bladeborn Don'g Grumble so much, it was understandable that insignias were difficult to find are first. But little by little, all insignias are becaming adquirable at rune trader. - Coran Ironclaw 12:02, 4 November 2006 (CST) Related question - Can insignia be applied to armor obtained from Collectors? And if so, is it only collector armor from Nightfall? - HarshLanguage 12:53, 5 November 2006 (CST) Built-in armor is messy Built-in armor column is very messy, and in future chapters will be impossible to maintain (heck it looks ugly now). Probably should consider not having it there or find a way to pretty it up. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 12:32, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :I don't think maintain for future chapters is gonna be a problem at all. Only Prophecies and Factions armors have built-in insignias. As for pretty it up, go for it. - 12:41, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Campaign Can all those insignia types actually be unlocked with a Prophecies-only account? They show up on the equipment builder even if you can't unlock them, and I saw several nightfall-only inscriptions incorrectly listed as core inscriptions on weapon upgrades. -- Gordon Ecker 14:43, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :If you are talking about about the ones I labeled as "(available to Prophecies-only account)", then the answer is no, you cannot unlock it, because they are automatically unlocked for the Prophecies-only account. The Nightfall campaign insignias don't even show up in the equipment builder IIRC (might've remembered wrong), though I didn't go take a look at the Priest of Balthazar. - 15:21, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Um isn't ever single unlockable in the Priest of Balthazar?-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 23:09, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::The Nightfall insignas didn't show up for me until I added the Nightfall key. I was only able to check at the priest of balthazar. -- Gordon Ecker 06:53, 3 November 2006 (CST) What is it that "campaign" actually refers to? It isn't referred to in the main body of the text and its a bit confusing. Is it referring to automatic unlocks, where you can't unlock it or something else? Tasha Darke 05:19, 18 November 2006 (CST) :I believe it's about the ability to obtain the insignias without traiding, either as loot or through the PvP equipment builder. -- Gordon Ecker 05:29, 18 November 2006 (CST) Drops I got a bonelace insignia drop in nightfall, therefore i dont believe they are campaign exclusive. :All insignias only drop in Nightfall. And Factions crafters offer every funtional available from Prophecies crafters except for the Lieutenant's functional. -- Gordon Ecker 07:00, 3 November 2006 (CST) Obsidian Armor From the article: ::"It is important to note that insignias currently may not be applied to armor purchased in Tyria or Cantha." :The Fissure of Woe is a core area which is not part of Tyria or Cantha. I can think of three categories of Obsidian Armor which may interact differently with insignias. Specifically, Obsidian Armor crafted for core and Factions professions before the October 25th update, Obsidian Armor crafted for core and nightfall professions after the update and Obsidian Armor crafted for Nightfall professions. -- Gordon Ecker 22:40, 6 November 2006 (CST) I would like to point out that the first of the three situations does not allow for the use of insignias. (Obsidian Armor crafted for core and Factions professions before the October 25th update) -- Verena Parsons 13:03, 14 November 2006 (CST) Knight's Insignia Anyone know if the damage -3 modifier stacks with other Knight's Insignias? --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 02:36, 18 November 2006 (CST) :It only applies to the armor piece its on. So if you put it on your chestpiece it will reduce damage taken on the chestpiece.--Coloneh RIP 14:20, 19 November 2006 (CST) Unfair advantage? I was thinking that with insignias Nightfal characters with full insignia armor now have an advantage (a small one) over characters with tyrian/canthan armor because insignias can be applied to the headpiece.--Coloneh RIP 14:20, 19 November 2006 (CST) :No, that's not necisarily true because look at the gladiator's helmet: 80 armor, +1 Tactics, and +1 energy. -- El Delcroy 23:07, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::I don't call having to spend 1.5+ platinum on 5 Radiant insignias, when I can get it built into Factions armor for 500, an advantage. Yes in the long run Nightfall armor is more versatile, but it's also one more thing to spend money on to get your armor up to scratch. Arshay Duskbrow 23:36, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::As for non-warrior headgear, which didn't have set bonuses before, all non-warrior Prophecies and Factions headgear was retroactively upgraded with +1 energy (the same bonus as a Radiant Insignia) in the October 25th update. -- Gordon Ecker 01:09, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::::O didnt know that... but its still an advantage to be able to gain a different bonus.--Coloneh RIP 17:23, 22 November 2006 (CST) Bloodstained insignia I have yet to see bloodstained insignia at the rune merchant and have been looking for several days. Is it really in that high a demand or has it not been put in yet? :I have seen it a few times at the rune trader (6k the last time I saw it) so its just in high demand. --Hitokiri 6:50, 20 November 2006 (PST) ::I have gotten two bloodstained drops now and both were on Gold armor. I have a sneaky suspicion that it is only available that way (I play a lot). Of course, suspicions will be kep to the /Talk pages. -- Oblio (talk) 16:39, 27 November 2006 (CST) insignia outside elona To be checked: My pre-Elona characters that went to Elona accept insignia; and my assasin that stayed in Kryta does not accept insignia. I checked further It was a rune (+2 energy) that was accepted. So my earlier comment is herewith withdrawn. 82.134.229.173 19:46, 21 November 2006 (CST) Brawler's Insignia Can anyone confirm that Brawler's is available to every campaign, or only Nightfall? And please edit the page to show. I have each campaign merged on my account, so I'm not sure. I don't remember seeing this bonus before Nightfall, however. Aubray1741 13:16, 24 November 2006 (CST) Radiant Insignias on Elementalists I've been hearing rumours that Radiant Insignias cannot be applied to Ele armour, and haven't been able to test this out. Anyone know? Bass forte 02:11, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Common insignias are supposed to be applicable to any profession's armor, so they should be unless there's a bug. -- Gordon Ecker 02:20, 26 November 2006 (CST) Insignia bug for Assassins :Moved from GuildWiki:Software_and_technical_issues/Bugs#Insignia_bug_for_Assassins. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 10:51, 26 November 2006 (CST) I cannot put insignia of ANY kind, on my assassin..........including Assassin insignia :Are you using armour crafted in Cantha? Only armour from Elona (and PvP armour) will accept insignia, which means that Assassins and Ritualists can currently only use them with Vabbian and Ancient armour. -- Gordon Ecker 21:05, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::Obsidian armour now also does. :) Capcom 00:30, 6 December 2006 (CST) recent plural grammar changes Futher to the recent edits of user 82.134.229.173 , I'm pretty sure the game refers to a single insigne/insignia as INSIGNIA, but am unable to confirm. Could somebody verify what the game calls these? — Biscuits (talk ) 13:08, 1 December 2006 (CST) : Confirmed, it is single Insignia — Biscuits (talk ) 08:30, 3 December 2006 (CST) Armor function articles Should we keep the armor function articles, or merge them with this page in some way? They are beginning to get hard to keep up to date, imo. — Stylva (talk)( ) 07:36, 13 December 2006 (CST) Global effects Are any of these effects global? As in does +10 armor while under the effects of a shout or chant only apply to the piece of armor that it is on? I remember some armor mods in Prophecies being global and others not. 72.133.52.173 19:23, 14 December 2006 (CST) :I believe that an update made all armor effects (except for a rune of absorption, I believe) local to the piece the insignia/armor effect is on. I think, but don't quote me on this, that the warrior rune is a global effect, same as that of a shield. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 19:24, 14 December 2006 (CST)